In information technology (IT) systems in companies and data centers, software for automation of operation management (Run Book Automation) has been used for automation of power management for servers or the like, in order to reduce management works. In regard to such operation management automation, there are following techniques, for example.
As a first technique, there is a technique for visualizing and outputting dependency, inconsistency and risks between individual works in a plurality of operation works with a mix of human-related works and machine-related works, so as to perform appropriate management (for example, Patent document 1). With the first technique, a system which includes an input unit, a work time decision unit, a process definition generation unit, an extraction unit, and an output information generation unit is described. The input unit accepts information of operation works which includes a plurality of works including works for machines and works for humans and the order of the plurality of works. The work time decision unit decides the work time required for each of the plurality of works based on the time decision rule. The process definition generation unit generates a plurality of process definitions in which each decided work time is associated with the corresponding work for machines or work for human, and makes it included in the information of operation works. The extraction unit extracts dependency and/or risk between the respective works of the plurality of works based on the plurality of process definitions and the analysis rule. The output information generation unit generates output information for outputting the dependency and/or the risk in a visible manner.
Meanwhile, as a second technique, there is a technique related to generation of program control information that is flexible and easy to reuse (for example, Patent document 2). In the second technique, a work flow control information generation step, a program cooperation information generation step, and a system configuration information generation step are separated to make reuse and configuration changes easy, and further, pieces of definition information obtained from each are stored in a repository and managed in an integrated manner, to obtain information from the relationship between the pieces of definition information.
Meanwhile, as a third technique, there is a technique with which works that are affected when a failure occurs in a service are judged in a system that uses service Oriented Architecture (SOA) (for example, Patent document 3). In the third technique, configuration information and determination knowledge indicate the condition of execution of a service executed in works. A service operation management server apparatus inputs an execution log that represents the service execution situation from an Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) server apparatus. When the service operation management server apparatus determines that a failure has occurred in a service as a result of analysis of an execution log 1031, the service operation management servicer apparatus judges, for each work, whether or not the situation at the time of occurrence of the failure corresponds to the condition of execution. For a work that does not correspond to the condition of execution, there is no possibility that the service was being executed, and it is judged that the failure does not affect the work. For a work that corresponds to the condition of execution, there is a possibility that the service was being executed, and it is judged that the failure affects the work.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-182432
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-049493
Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-141789
Patent document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 6-236350